fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario 64: Revenge Of The Koopa
New Super Mario 64: Revenge Of The Koopa is a 3D Mario platformer built in the line of Super Mario 64. The storyline will be similar, and so will the gameplay. There will be new courses and new characters to the series, too. Gameplay Playing similarly to Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario 64, it will include the sphere walking technology of the former and the hub based layout of the latter. It will be a revolutionary improvement from the previous game and contain many new features, like a mini-game centre and a stamp feature, compatible with the 3DS Miiverse. Story Peach sends a letter to Mario, inviting him, along with Luigi, Yoshi, and Toad, to come have cake at her castle. They decide to go. As they arrive, Peach greets them. Toadsworth is also there. They eat the cake, but suddenly, Mario hears a noise outside. Suddenly, everything goes dark. When the lights return, Bowser's airships can be seen from the window, holding Peach. Luckily, Toadsworth has so much wisdom inside his old mind that he can correctly inform Mario and crew about Bowser's evil doings. He says that he has kidnapped Peach and plans to conquer the world. Toadsworth decides to take a rest break upstairs, telling the crew that they can start collecting stars momentarily through the paintings, but they decide to start without him. Mario and crew collect Power Stars to unlock 5 courses so that they can get the 10 stars necessary for visiting the first boss fight: Bowser Jr.'s Airship Attack. After defeating him, they collect the key to open the basement of Peach's Castle, which contains eight more courses for the player to collect the 40 stars to open the second boss, Bowser's Evil Arena. They collect ''another ''key, but do not find Peach with him. They now have the ability to open the second floor of the castle and collect 70 stars to again face Bowser Jr. in the level Bowser Jr.'s Scorching Volcano. Sadly, Peach is not there either. They get yet ''another ''key to go to the third floor and collect 100 stars to face Bowser the final time in Bowser's Universe Skywalk. Toadsworth is still asleep inside the castle. Mario and Luigi decide to leave him and get Yoshi and Toad to follow. They reach Bowser's lair, which is heavily guarded by Koopa Troopas. After having to defeat all of them, they come face to face with Bowser himself in his throne room, who locks the doors. Peach is seen in a cage high above them. Bowser prepares to take them on. Luckily, the crew manages to defeat him. He falls onto his back and relinquishes the key to Peach's cage. They free her, but then realize that they don't have the correct key to leave the room as they notice Bowser flee, so they are stuck. Fortunately, Toadsworth had managed to wake up and frees them, running from the castle right under the Koopa Troop's noses. They get back to Peach's Castle, where Peach decides to have a party to celebrate the heroes. They also eat the cake they never finished. Peach gives Mario a kiss on the nose and the credits roll. At the end, a cutscene plays where Bowser finds out that Mario and crew have escaped. He screams so loud that the castle collapses. Characters Mario After arriving at Peach's Castle, upon the Princess's request, he enjoys some of Peach's cake. Suddenly, Bowser invades the castle, kidnapping Peach (again). It is up to him and Luigi to save her.He has all round stats, and can wall-jump. Luigi Along with Mario,Yoshi and Toad, he is invited to Peach's Castle to enjoy some of her homemade cake. When she is kidnapped, he tags along to save her. He is an agile character, with low traction, a high jump and the ability to walk on water for a short time. His Poltergust 64 can reveal hidden paintings in the castle, unlocking new levels to explore. Yoshi Yoshi, Mario's faithful companion is back in a new adventure to save the Princess yet again from the clawed clutches of Bowser. He can flutter jump and swallow enemies. His high jumps allow you to reach new areas. Toad Peach's loyal servant and friend, he is invited to eat some cake with her Princess until Bowser crashes the party and spoils their fun! Toad joins the gang to help rescue the princess and run the minigame centre.He has the highest speed, high traction and a super strength, allowing you to shift metal blocks. Courses Goomba Valley A China-based course filled with Goombas. Goomperor is the boss and ruler of this world Enemies Items This game will mark the appearance of several new and returning power-ups. Category:3D Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:3D Platformers Category:Super Mario 64 Games Category:Platformers Category:Games